True Despair
by GundamGal
Summary: A continuation of the True Emotions series: War threatens the pilots once again, and the beloved girl that had saved them time and time again was trapped in the middle once again. New technology dominates, and one by one they fall. 2xOCx1


Heres the next book in the 'True Emotions' set. Beware. If you have not read The other three books, all found under True Emotions, you will not understand a word of this story. So go read -.-  
  
Warning: Just a tiny bit of yaoi. Indications and so on. I never go into detail or anything.... so....neh. It's the classic pairing: Quatre/Trowa. But it's never really shown. Just a few I love yous. Thats all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, own GW.  
  
~~~~~Trowa P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I awoke to the harsh sense of reality. And reality revolved around pain at the current moment. My side felt as if it had exploded, opened up to spill crimson ash upon the ground, insides aflame. But no. All that protruded was the end of a dart, small needle imbedded within my skin.  
  
Grabbing it, I twisted it from my form and dropped it aside, weariness setting it. It had not been a tranquilizer. Nor a poison. Heero would know. I glanced about for the others, and found Duo sprawled upon the ground, two darts upon him. I settled my eyes on Heero, who was on his knees, a dart still firmly in place upon his back. He was kneeling over Quatre without movement.  
  
Wincing, I crawled upon my hands and knees towards him, every moment agony to my pain seared gut. He glanced up at the noise I made and withdrew from the form, only a few words uttered, "He's....dead."  
  
I blinked for a moment, not correctly understanding and he noticed my confusion.  
  
"He's. Dead." He repeated, as if talking to a child. It was then a wave of nasuea hit me and I reeled to the side, bile forcing it's way up my throat and spewing upon the ground. Several more times it repeated before I was let free, dizziness following.  
  
I was numbed in shock, full extent of the words he had so blandly stated taking place within my skull. Falling atop my friend, I placed a hand to his neck, and felt no heart beat. No indication of life. My own skull dipped to place ear against chest, and yet nothing echoed, as if it was an emptied cavity.  
  
Quatre....  
  
Sorrow struck my body swiftly and sharply, and yet tears were slowest, filling up my orbs, and flowing only with permission of a blink.  
  
I heard Heero stand and remove himself from my presence, and yet I gave him no gaze, eyes blurred enough as it was. I couldn't see... couldn't think. Couldn't breath. My hands reached to cup the fallen boys angelic face within my own two hands, when the old saying came to dwell within my skull.  
  
You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone.  
  
It was true. The heart breaking, gut wrenching truth. I loved Quatre. As a friend.....more. It didn't matter. I had come closer to him then any of the other fighters in the war that raged for a year. And now.....he was gone.  
  
"What's......going on?" I heard the groggy, confused voice of Duo behind me as anger began to flood my veins. Anger. Hate. It was his fault. His damn fault. If he hadn't been in love with her. Hadn't made us come here. My Quatre wouldn't be dead.  
  
I wanted to lunge at him. Attack him. And yet my body couldn't move. I was to swallowed up in a sea of sorrow to even think clearly, and I merely fell upon the males body, sobbing.  
  
"Heero... Tell me. What's going on?" I heard a yell of pain come from the baka's mouth, "I feel like i've been torn apart."  
  
"They used some sort of chemical. It literally paralyzes and destroys muscle tissue in the area it's shot into. Doesn't last for all that long, or do that much damage. Unless shot into vital areas, such as the throat."  
  
"What are you edging at? None of us got shot...." it was then I felt his eyes fall on me, and noted his realization..  
  
"Oh god....."  
  
It was then I gathered my strength and stood, not even caring to wipe my face clean of the clear streaks of salty tears. Duo saw standing as well, violet orbs widened in horrific shock, a stoic Heero beside him.  
  
"Oh......god..." He repeated his words and I surpressed my fury. A wave of emotions slapped me viciously and I knew Heero himself could sense the hatred radiating from my form. He followed my gaze towards Duo's throat and immediately took defensive position infront of the braided boy.  
  
"Heero. What are you doing?"  
  
Confusion rittled itsself on Duo's face as he glanced around towards me. I spoke, and yet did not feel my lips moving. I could only hear myself, "Your fault."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your. Fault. Your. God. Damn. Fault." I was seething through gritted teeth now as hands clenched with such a feriocity, they drew blood.  
  
"....What did I do?"  
  
" Brought us here. Chased after some pathetic bitch who threatened us all in the war! Someone who hates you now and isn't even worth looking after. Your fault. You got Qautre involved in this. You made him come here. You're the reason he's dead!" I yelled out the last sentence and saw Duo cringe.  
  
Heero spoke, "Quatre came on his own free will. He's the one who offered us the ride, information and everything else needed to find out about the girl."  
  
"Don't you dare call her a wench! She saved your life during that war!" The braided boy spat out, eranged now, matching my own fury. All three of us stood bristling, interupted with a cheery voice, "Hows about you folks juz kill yourselves and git it over wid?" The accent was fake, obviously a cover up, but it caught all of our attention.  
  
A rather rudely clad male was leaning against the wall, cigar within his mouth. Smoke emitted from the corner of his lips voice withdrew, "I hear yall lookin for the perfect weapon huh? Got some info for yas then. Heard 'er name was Sarah right? She gotta new name now. Goes by Hope."  
  
He noted out confused expressions, my enraged heart melted away for the moment by the confusion and new information.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He sent a glance towards Duo and began to speak, cut off by Heero who snapped, "Cut the lousy fake accent too."  
  
Looking a bit dejected, for not apparent reason, he spoke reguarly, "The name is David Yuy. Technically, I'm Sarah's older brother. You know, there's always someone in the family that doesn't go along with the plans. Well thats me."  
  
"What....?"  
  
"I don't agree with the idea of the perfect weapon they're trying to make Sarah into. Infusing her genes with cat DNA and all that. They erased her memory and gave her a new one. She's on this colony and to my knowledge, she works at a neaby pet pound or store. Something like that."  
  
We stood there, stunned and I felt myself drain as it all came back. No. I couldn't turn into a heartless bastard. I couldn't hate. I couldn't. It wasn't his fault! It was mine. Mine for not protecting him.  
  
I fell to my knees and watched lamely as Heero nodded, "Lets go Duo." He gave a glance towards me and I lowered my gaze, "Trowa can stay here."  
  
I heard the thunder of rapid footsteps as the two left.  
  
"He's dead isn't he?"  
  
The male came closer, kneeling next to me and sighed, "This may sound all magical and stuff. But there is a way to....bring him back to life."  
  
He caught my attention and I glanced up, eyes widened.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can't tell you......"  
  
~~~~~TBC  
  
Well then. I've kinda gotten into more descriptive writing. dunno why. Eh. Well then. Please leave a review! And thanks so much for readin! 


End file.
